


To hell with routine

by Naar



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Other, its just a shitpost, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naar/pseuds/Naar
Summary: David is feeling down and needs a hug badly. Quartermaster is here to help.





	To hell with routine

David was happy. Anyone could tell, looking at his bright big smile and cheerful attitude.

Though he wasn't always the happy-go-lucky man everyone knew.

Be it just a night or a whole month, there was a time where David just couldn't smile naturally.

But he didn't want people to start asking questions or worrying about him so he trained everyday : smile exercices, always looking on the good side and finally..

_never letting the children get to him._

Which is pretty sad when you say it, but the children from this particular summer were pushing him more and more to that dark mood each day.

He still loves them though. Sweet kids who are all passionate about one thing. Even Max, though trying to make David's life hell and see the bad side of things is not really a passion per se.

 

After a long day of science camp with Neil trying to demonstrate something about gravity on Space Kid, Nikki disappearing in the forest every 3 hours because « the baby wolf needs help hunting » and Nurf somehow always having a knife in his hands even though Gwen has been confiscating them for 3 days now (david stopped asking, he already had two scars), David went to his cabin and decide to pass time before going to sleep.

 

While tidying his drawers he found something he ended up forgetting.

 

_Quartermaster birthday gift from last year !!_

 

Mr Campbell had the wonderful idea to make a birthday party for David with Gwen, Quartermaster and him before the summer camp started and the campers arrived.

« Well you're my favorite employee Davey ! It's definitly not because someone from the FBI is watching me right now to see what I'm doing here ! ».

 

Gwen gave him a cute pink apron with three trees lined up, Mr.Campbell gave a bunny plushie (with a yellow scarf!!) and finally Quartermaster's gift.

A bunch of small papers with written « wish of the day » on it. There were at least 50 of them, and david was allowed to ask anything of quartermaster with them. At first he used them to be polite, asking for him to cook a certain dish, to help tidy a room, etc. Then he slowly forgot about them, leaving them inside his drawer under all the.. totally legal papers Mr.Campbell asked him to hid- keep !

But now those coupons are going to be really useful ! Everytime David would feel down, he would ask for the quartermaster to cheer him up !

 

David then layed in bed, thinking of all the ways the quartermaster could help him.

 

\- the next day -

 

The quartermaster started his day like all other boring ones, standing up slowly, walking in the nude to his closet, putting on his clothes and then going outside to punch some deers or wolves that were too close from camp.

 

_I'm not being paid enough for this._

 

He went directly to the main hall, not expecting David pratically bouncing of joy holding a small piece of paper.

\- What do you want kid.

\- Quartermaster hello! It's a nice day isn't it?

\- No.

\- Oh you're still quite the joker hehe.

 

He started to walk away, ignoring David who quickly stopped him.

\- I have a request !

Then David gave him the paper.

« wish of the day »

 

\- What is this?

\- Your gift from last year!

\- So?

\- I want a hug!

 

The quartermaster stared for what felt like minutes.

 

Why did David need a fucking hug for ? Did Cameron finally decided that keeping him was too dangerous and asked his loyal puppy to deal with him ? Did he actually expect him to not hurt David ? How is David going to defeat him anyway ? He couldn't be strong enough that his hugs can crush rib cages right ? Though he did lift a tree with his bare hands. But could he kill someone ? He whimpered like a little bitch when that kid stabbed him. Should he act first ? If its just his paranoia acting up Cameron will be mad, and _then_ he'll be hunt down by Cameron's men (if he had any).

\- Quartermaster ?

\- Hm ? Oh yeah, okay.

 

David jumped into his arms and pressed his body against his. Awkwardly, the quartermaster put his hand and hook around the counselor's waist, avoiding to hurt him. He heard David sigh softly.

They stayed like this, holding each other in front of the door.

 

David finally enjoying the warmth of a nice needed hug.

Quartermaster trying to avoid the thought that crept into his mind like a parasite.

 

_It feels nice._

 

Then that delicious feeling stopped.

 - Thank you Quartermaster ! I need to prepare for the day now so see you later !

 

The quartermaster was left standing here, not moving.

… _Let's continue this boring day like usual._

_Like usual._

 - a few days later –

 

The quartermaster woke up and started his day just like usual.

Or at least the usual from the last few days.

Standing up in the nude, taking a shower, dressing up nicely, patting some animals and making them go away then leaving straight to the mess hall.

And like the other days, David was here, waiting for him.

 

David would ask him for a hug or a simple pat on the head (his hair was really soft).

Today was going to be different though based on the counselor's expression.

 

David always waited looking so happy, his smile was wide, showing his white teeth and his body moving like he was the happiest kid on earth.

Now though, he had his hands behind his back, looking down, his body stiff like a statue.

 

As the Quartermaster walked closer, he realised something.

 

**David was blushing.**

\- H-hello quartermaster. Nice day isn't it ?

\- What do you want ?

\- A hug ?

 

A hug. A fucking hug. Why did he feel so frustrated ? Did he expected more ? What then ? David wasn't blushing when he asked for hugs before. Though he did seem to enjoy his company even more now since he usually come make some small talk between activities and even ate with him twice.

But now, he's still asking for a hug. Does he want to keep this hugging routine and nothing more ? Well too bad then, the Quartermaster is done with it.

 

 _To hell with routine_.

\- I'm tired of hugs

\- O-oh.

David looked like the quartermaster broke his heart in two.

\- I want more.

David looked up, shocked.

\- Y-you ?

\- Yes, a hug won't do it.

\- Then what ?

 

The quartermaster put his hands around david l _ike usual_ enjoying the wonderful feeling of having him in his arms.

Then went for the kiss.

He brushed his beard nicely today, so he could feel david's lips against his.

_Soft._

David was stunned at first, then relaxed and kissed back.

He put his hands around the quartermaster neck, trying to deepened the kiss.

The latter slipped his tongue inside, hearing David moans in return.

 

They remained like that, making out in front of the mess hall.

When they finally pulled out, David timidly smiled.

\- See you later ?

\- Sure, you won't need those shitty papers anymore by the way.

This time, the Quartermaster was the one to go first, leaving David touching his lips hoping this will be their new routine.

 

 

 


End file.
